custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Operation Hell Gate!
Prolog: D'ie Nordmatoraner versteckten sich in ihren Barracken. Die Schreie, Schüsse und Explosionen waren zu schrecklich. Während Scorpis Trupp sich den Gefangenen Trackt näher kämpfte rückten die Cleaner um Lillidh auf das Haupthaus zu. Die Kämpfe waren hart und kompromißlos. Jeder Schuss von Lillidh und den Cleanerns traf. Die Fenster des Haupthauses zersprangen in Splitter als die Geschossen durch sie ins Gebäudeinner gefeuert wurden. Die Lager Kommandatur verschanzte sich im Herz des Gebäudes. Denn dieser Raum hatte keine Fenster. Sie machten sie bereit dafür um die Eindringlinge zu empfangen. Sie hörten Schüsse und Schreie um sich herum, dann Schweigte es. Kaum hatten Lillidh und die letzten 4 Cleaner das Gebäude verlassen, explodierte es und verwandelte sich in einen brennenden Trümmer und Schrottregen. Die Cleaner waren disziplinierte Killer, so etwas gefiel Lillidh. '''D'as schwere Tor das den Gefangenen Trackt schloss gab echzent nach. Ein Torflügel viel nach innen, der andere nach draussen. Vor dem Gefangenentarckt lieferten sich Scorpi und die Cleaner heftige Schusswechsel mit den Demitoa. Doch mit jeder Minute die verstrich flaute der Wiederstand der Demitoa ab. Bald gaben die letzte 4 Demitoa auf und rannten davon. Sie stürtzten auf den Unterstand zu wo die Destral-Räder standen. Sie Sprangen auf und flohen auf den Maschinen in den Tag hinein. Die Cleaner befolgten Scorpis Befehl die Matoraner, die immer noch nicht realisiert hatten das sie jetzt Frei waren, in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er selbst und 8 Cleaner gingen zu den brenneden Überesten des Haupthauses. "So viel zu den letzten Gefangenen!" lachte Scorpi und nahm Lillidh in die Arme. Er wollte sie küssen aber Lillidh flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr, "Doch wohl nicht vor all den Cleanern!" In the darkness! 'K'aimana lief ruhig und gelassen vor Bima auf das große Gebäude zu. Sie wartete einen Moment als sie etwas hörte. Bima wandte sich dem Eingang des Gebäudes zu, auch er schien etwas zu hören. Das Geräusch wurde immer deutlicher. Kaimana kannte es sehr gut. Es näherten sich mindestens zwei Destral Räder. Sie blickte in die Richtung des Geräusches und hob ihre beiden Shark Fleets. Das Brummen wurde klarer und die Toa orientierte sich daran. Drei Schüsse hallten durch die Nacht. Zwei der Destral Räder schrammten brennend an ihr vorbei. Das Dritte raste direkt auf sie zu. Seelen ruhig richtete sie ihre Waffen aus und wartete. Der Demito gab gas um die Toa vorsich umzufahren. Drei Meter vor dem Zusammenstoß löste Kaimana die Abzüge und eine Explosion verschschlang das Destral Rad samt seinem Fahrer. Der Toa viel hart auf den Boden während seine brennende Maschine in die Luft geschleudert wurde. 'K'aimani folgter dem Destral Rad das über sie flog mit den Augen. Laut krachend schlug es hinter der Toa auf und explodierte erneut. In einer fliesenden Bewegung sprang und drehte sie sich. Schnell wirbelte auf und als er sich wieder legte stand die Toa mit einem Bein auf dem umgeworfenem vierten Destral Rad. Bima hörte einen kurzen aber schmerzhaften Schrei. Er drehte sich um und sah das Kaimana ihr eines Bein auf dem auf der Seite liegenden Destral Rad gestellt hatte und noch mal das Kniegelenk ihrer Rüstung nachstellte. Ihr Schwert steckte in dem Sitz der Maschine und nagelte den emaligen Fahrer an ihr fest. Die Toa nahm ihren Helm und setzte ihn auf. Nach dem alle Systeme ihre akkurate Funktion bestetigt hatten zog sie ihr Schwert aus dem Sitz und der Demitoa rutschte noch einmal röchelend auf den Boden. Mit beiden Shark Fleets ging sie auf Bima zu und positionierte sich neben ihm. "'W'as kommt da auf uns zu?" fragte Kaimana während sie ihre Waffen aus steckte. "Vermutlich Spinaxe!" antwortete Bima knapp. Das Knurren und Fauchen wurde immer lauter und im Licht der schwachen Beleuchtung verdeutlichten sich die Umrisse von vierbeinigen Wesen. Dunpfe Schritte untermalten das herran nahen der Meute. Beide Toa sahen noch einmal zu einander und nickten. Der Lärm von Feuersalven vermischte sich mit dem Gehäul und Gekreische der sterbenden Kreaturen. Die Zahl der Spinax die in den Geschosshagel stürmten ließ nicht nach. Die brennenden Leiber ihrer Vorgänger stoppten sie nicht. Aber kein Spinax erreichte den Ausgang des Gebäudes. Kaimana rannte jetzt auch auf die Spinax zu. Dabei setzte sie ihr Feuer fort. 'S'ie sprang auf einen Vahkitransporter und erledigte die Spinax die an dem Fahrzeug hoch geklettert waren. Bima schoss in geordneten Phasen seine Geschosse in die Meute. Ein Energieball raste auf ihn zu. Der Toa wich diesem aus und suchte den vermeitlichen Schützen. Neben weiteren Spinax flogen nun auch Cordak Raketen auf ihn zu. Die Zahl der Spinax nahm jetzt langsam ab. Kaimana kämpfte nun in einer Schwert / Shark Fleet kombination. Ein Spinax stolperte jaulend an ihr vorbei vom Transporter, ein nachfolgender Schuss aus der Shark Fleet setzte dem Energiehund ein Ende. Jetzt erreichten die beiden Maxilos das Schlachtfeld. Sie warteten emutionlos durch die zertrümmerten Leiber der Spinax bis sie die Toa sehen konnten. 'U'nter ständigem Feuer seines Cordak Blasters rückte der Maxilos vor. Bima wich den Raketen aber immer wieder aus bis er in Nahkampfreichweite war. Er parrierte die schwere Klinge des Maxilos so das sein Hellgate Blaster gleichzeitig auf Zielhöhe kam. Ein Schuss löste sich und Schalltkastenteile, Kabelstücke und andere technische Kleinteile versträuten sich hinter dem Maxilos. Geräuschlos sackte der Roboter in sich zusammen. Kaimana schleuderte ihr Schwert auf den zweiten Maxilos. Die Klinge traf und bohrte sich in das Gelenk, der Maxilos verlor den Gleichgewichtsinn. Die Toa sprang nun feuernd auf diesen zu. Metallplatten lösten sich von dem Roboterkörper bevor er auf den Boden krachte. Ein Spinax sah noch verschwommen um sich. Einen kurzen Moment erklarte die Sicht des Energiehundes. Das letzte was er sah war der Lauf einer Schusswaffe. The Sickroom 'D'ie Tür war schwer und von aussen versiegelt worden. Bima fragte sich warum jemand den Vorraum des Labors von aussen veriegelt hatte. Ging die Gefahr vieleicht doch vom Labor aus? Kaimana Testete die technischen Vorraussetzungen für eine technische Teleportation, nein diese war nicht möglich. Das Einsetzten eines Schattenfeldes schlug auch fehl. Was auch immer sich in dem Raum und dem Labor befand, es musste sehr gefährlich sein. So blieb den beiden Toa nichts anderes übrig als Eingangstor zu schließen und zu versiegeln. Nach dem dies geschehen war brach Bima die Tür auf. Langsam schob er sie auf bis beide so ebend eintreten konnten. Kaimana hob eine Shark Fleet und feuerte 6 Leuchtkerne in den Raum. Die Finsternis wich dem Licht der Leuchtkörper und gab sein schreckliches Geheimnis preis. Eine nicht einzuschätzende Zahl Wesen hing in dem Raum herum. Sie alle könnten irgend wann mal Toa oder Matoraner gewesen sein, aber ihr jetziger Zustand war keines von beiden. Die Monströsitäten hatten die beiden Toa endeckt und rannten auf sie zu. Bima zog sein Schwert, er wollte auch mal so wie Jadek in den Nahkampf ziehen. Kaimana zog auch die zweite Shark Fleet und feuerte mit Brandkernen auf die Kreaturen. 'B'rennend sackte eine Kreartur nach der anderen zusammen, einige wurden auch von dem Geschoss nach hinten geworfen. Dabei rückte Kaimana weiter in den Raum vor. Bima schnetzelte sich mit gekonten Schwerthieben durch die Monströsitäten. Köpfe und Arme flogen und der ein oder andere Undefinierbare wurde Halbiert. Aber sie wurden immer mehr. Bald war Bima umzingelt. Aber er aktivierte sein Schattenfeld und fegte die endstellte Meute umsich herum weg. Der Toa sah umsich. Lauter tote Kreaturen lagen um ihn herum. Aber es kamen wieder neue auf ihn zu. Kaimana hatte die Mitte des Raumes erreicht als sie von einem großen Haufen Schrott gestopt wurde. Dieses Wesen von der Größe eines Titans war aus den Körpern von vielen Demitoa und Matoranern zusammen geschmolzen worden und glich dem lebendem Wahnsinn in seiner wahnnsinigsten Gestalt. Die wuchtigen und unförmigen Arme begannen nach der Toa zu schlagen. 'D'ie Toa wich den unkoordinierten Schlägen aus und erwiderte sie mit eigenden Schwerthieben. Doch sie bewirkte nur das die Monströsität wütender wurde. Bima eilte zu Kaimana und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Monsters auf sich. Die Toa nutze dies aus und rammte ihr Schwert tief in den Rücken der Kreatur. Diese jaulte und schrie auf vor Schmerz. Sie warf ihre Arme in die Höhe und gab einen Moment ihre ungeschütze Brust frei. Bimas Schwert schoss in einem Bogen hoch, der Schnitt war lang und tief. Das endstellte Wesen heulte noch einmal vor Schmerz als seine technischen Einzelteile vor ihr verteilten. Mit einem dumpfen Schnauben sackte es zusammen. Kaimana zog ihr Schwert aus dem leblosen Körper und sah zu Bima herüber. Dieser stand mit seinem Schussbereiten Hellblaster vor der Wand die das Labor und den Vorraum trennten. Die Wand schien zu viebrieren und rissig zu werden. 'D'ie Risse wurden stärker, Staub und Putz prögelte von der Wand. Ein gewaltiges Wesen schien voller wut gegen das Mauerwerk zu schlagen. Erste Steine und Betonklumpen vielen auf den Boden und im nächsten Moment explodierte die Wand in einer Staub und Schuttwolke. The end of the Matoran! 'A'us der Staubwollke schälte sich ein über 6 Meter großes Wesen. Es war aus Merkmalen aller legendärer Rahi zusammen gesetzt. Sein an einen Kardas erinnernder Kopf war von drei rötlich schimmernden Augen besetzt. Beide Toa erkannten sofort das, dass mittler Auge die Maske eines Matoraners war. Beide wussten wer dieser Matoraner gewesen war. Das mechanische Konstrukt schritt auf die Toa zu. Der Boden explodierte unter den Krallen besetzten Füssen. Der Schweif des Wesen raste auf Kaimana herab. Diese wich immer wieder aus und rollte zwischen die Beinde des monströsen Giganten. Ihre Klinge kreiste und schnitt in die dicken Drähte und Kabel der Fussgelenke. Der Gigant schlug und trat nach der Toa. Dreimal schaffte es Kaimana auszuweichen doch der vierte Schlag traf. Die Toa flog durch die Luft und rollte über den Boden. Sie tastete ihr Gesicht ab, ihr Helm war im Flug abgefallen. Sie rapelte sich wieder auf und sah der Kreatur in die drei großen Augen. 'B'ima zielte preziese und genau. Die 4 Raketen jagden auf das Wesen zu. Dicht gefolgt von dem Feuerplasma Kern. Kaimana rannte auf höhe des Plasmakern auf den Giganten zu. Das mechanische Konstrukt heulte auf als die Raketen Stahlplatten von der Brust rissen. Der gewaltige Körper begann nach hinten zu taumeln. Jetzt schlug der Plasmakern in die ungeschütze und offene Stelle ein. Die Explosion brachte das Monster weiter ausser Gleichgewicht. Kaimana sprang hoch und hob ihr Schwert für den finalen Stich. Dieser Stich musste gelingen, er musste tief in das mechanische Herz des Giganten durchkommen. Sie stieß die Klinge mit vollerkraft zu, sie verlagerte zudem ihr Fallgewicht auf den geschützen Griff des Schwertes. 'D'er Gigant schrie als sich die Klinge in seinen Körper bohrte. Laut krachend viel das mechanische Konstrukt auf den Boden des Vorraums. Erst erloschen die beiden äusseren Augen der Kreatur. Kaimana sah in das Auge was die Maske des Matoraners war. Nein dies war nicht nur seine Maske. Er selbst hatte sich zu einem Teil dieses Monsters gemacht. Jetzt war er in der Masse an Protostahl und Kabeln gefangen. Die Toa zog ihr Schwert aus der Brust des großen Roboterkörpers und drehte es in der Luft. In den Augen des Matoraners spiegelte sich die herab gleitende Klinge. Bima sah zu Kaimana auf. Diese ging zu ihrem Helm und hob ihn auf. Sie reinigten ihn rasch und setzte ihn wieder auf. Mit dem Kopf des Matoraners schritten die beiden Toa auf das Loch in der Wand zu und betraten das Labor. The Laboratory! 'K'aimana untersuchte das Labor mit ihren Augen. Die in ihrem Helm eingebaute Kamera begann jedes Bild auf zuzeichnen und zu speichern. Das Labor war ein großer Raum der in drei kleiner unterteilt war. Jeder einzelne war in einem schrecklichen Zustand. Stühle, Betten und Schränke waren umgeworfen oder zertrümmert worden. Über all auf dem Boden lagen die Akten, Instrumente und Bettbezüge herum. Aber zur abwechlung war im Raum nichts das einen angriff. Bima und Kaimana sahen sich weiter um. Bima hatte eines der raus gebrochenen Waschbecken anwesiert und ging darauf zu. Eine kleine Wütze Wasser hatte sein besonderes Interresse geweckt. Das Wasser sah aus wie stark verdünntes Öl oder verschmutzte Kühlflüssigkeit. Aber ein Schnelltest von einer der Gerätschaften die Kaimana mit sich führte bestätigte die Vermutung des Toa. Dies war Wasser. Ein erschreckender Gedanke lief Bima und Kaimana durch den Kopf. Hatte das Wasser aus den verletzten Demitoa die Dinger werden lassen, welche sie im Vorraum angegriffen hatten? 'W'enn ja, stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht. Sie mussten irgend einen Hinweiß finden was hier tatsächlich vorgefallen war oder vorging. Der Aufenthaltsteil des Labors war in keinem besseren Zustand. Auch hier war jegliches Möbiljar zerstört und im Raum auf übelste randaliert worden. Aber das eigendliche Herz des Labors, der Computerraum schien noch unversehrt. Vorsichtig knackte Bima die Tür und trat in das Zimmer. Insgesammt zwölf Computer standen auf dem großen halbrunden Schreibtisch. Auf dem Stuhl davor schien ein schlafender Matoraner zu sitzen. Doch eine silbrige Wütze unter dem Stuhl bestätigte das Angenommene. "Hat er oder wurde er erschossen?" fragte Bima beunruhigt. Kaimana sah sich die Waffe auf dem Boden und den Einschuss an. " Er hat sich selbst erschossen!" sagte sie mit unmutiger Stimme. Beide Toa setzten den toten Matoraner in einen anderen Stuhl und schalteten die Computeranlage an. 'E'ine Reihe von Protoklollen erschien auf den Bildschirmen. Auf einem so etwas wie eine Netztwerkkarte. Kaimana die sich die Protokolle durchlas wurde immer leiser. Dann schwieg sie. Bima sah sie an und erkannte kaltes Entsetzen in den Augen der Toa. Er wandte sich sofort dem Bildschirm zu. Die Protokolle enhüllten etwas entsetzliches. Bima liefen Schweißperlen über die Kanohi. Ihm lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Nacken als er den vollen Umfang des Experimentes und seiner Folgen realiersiert hatte. Er lass die Protokolle zu ende und schob einen Datencopierer mit Speichermedium in den Hauptserver der Computeranlage. Jetzt während das Gerät die Daten kopierte sah er Kaimana an. "Bei Mata Nui!" schluckte er laut, "was haben die hier blos gemacht?" Kaimana sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. "Ich weiß es auch nicht!" murmelte sie mit leiser unruhiger Stimme, "aber möge Mata Nui uns beistehen!" Epilog: 'K'aimana ging noch mal zu dem toten Matoraner. Er hatte etwas in der Tasche. Vorsichtig zog sie das kleine Notizbuch aus dem Ärtzekittel. Sie schlug die letze Seite auf und sah zu Bima herüber. Die Toa begann das Notizbuch zu studieren. Ihre ohne hin schon mitgenommene Stimmung schien noch tiefer zu sinken. Sie überlegte ob Bima es besser selbst lesen sollte, aber sie überlegte es sich doch noch mal anders. Nun begann sie erst leise dann aber etwas lauter vorzulesen: '"'S'ie haben unter der Erde eine Kanoka Disk gefunden....! Der Matoraner hat ihn gewarnt, doch der große Anführer hörte nicht auf ihn...! Nach dem der Anführer die Höhle mit der Kanokadisk verlassen hatte bebte einen moment lang die Erde...! 5 Tage nach dem sie die Disk geborgen hatten wurden viele Demitoa krank, warum ich weiß es nicht! 8 Tage nach den ersten Erkrankungen, die Demitoa verändern sich, aber warum?" ' Kaimana übersprang die anderen Seiten. Erst an der letzten Seite setzte sie das Vorlesen fort. Die letzten Seiten waren nur noch gekritzelt und sehr schwer zu lesen, aber die Toa bemühte sich die abgehackten Sätze irgendwie sinnvoll wieder zugeben: '''"Sie haben ihre Macht überschetz....! Haben etwas ge...., etwas getan dass sie nicht hätten....! Der Kontinent, der Kontinet verändert sich! Er, er währt sich, nein er, er......." B'''ima nahm Kaimana das Notizbuch aus der Hand und lass es nochmal selbst. Er strich sich über die Kanohimaske und blickte Kaimana in die Augen. Auf dem Dach wartete der Verocopter. Der Pilot, ein Toa aus der Hellgate Unit wartete startbereit auf Bima und Kaimana. Als er die beiden Vorgesetzten sah wurde es ihm komisch. Sie sahen nicht wie glückliche Gewinner einer Schlacht aus eher wie Toa die etwas gefunden hatten was sie nie finden wollten. '''Wird Fortgesetz in: Operation Deep Fall! Kategorie:Epos